


In the Open

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungyoun and Seungwoo get off on seeing how far they can push things before their friends notice they’re dating, and they get carried away in a public restroom.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	In the Open

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first smut so please be gentle 🙈

Anyone who thinks that they’re just friends hasn’t been paying attention.

They didn’t mean to forget to tell anyone they were dating, but somehow overtime, the secret became half of the fun. Now they like to take turns seeing how much they can get away with before anyone notices. So far, no one has, and that’s only made them more reckless, the possibility of getting caught all the more exciting.

Seungyoun and Seungwoo are at dinner with a few of their friends from college. The three are somehow the closest to them in their circle but also the most oblivious even when the two of them make things painfully obvious like the way Seungwoo keeps leaning over to smell Seungyoun’s cologne every time he laughs or how Seungyoun makes sure Seungwoo is always looking when he makes his best jokes. Anyone with a brain can tell they’re in love, so what does that say for Yohan, Hangyul, and Wooseok?

Dinner is going well, and everyone is a little drunk. Hangyul has the lowest tolerance in the group, and he's bickering with Yohan who won’t stop giggling every time he gets too close. They look at each other and wonder if there’s something there too or if it’s about to happen, not sure if Hangyul and Yohan even realize it themselves. Wooseok is swaying in his seat, slurring profanities at no one, but that’s normal for him. He likes to feel important, and that’s what makes him feel important. Seungwoo has the highest tolerance, and it infuriates his hidden lover. It’s so easy for Seungwoo to sit back and watch everyone fall apart when he himself is too perfect and composed. Sure he takes care of them when they drink too much, but Seungyoun can’t stand it. He wants to see him come undone just once. But there is always more than one way to accomplish that.

He leans forward, pretending to hang onto every word Wooseok says even though it’s gibberish as a hand slips back behind him in the shadows. He runs his palm up his inner thigh slowly and carefully until he feels him shift beneath him. His legs spread apart just enough to invite Seungyoun to slide further upwards until he finds what he’s looking for.

Seungwoo isn’t hard yet, not completely at least, but he likes it when he can slowly make the blood flow down until he’s throbbing. He loves working for it, and making Seungwoo work to fuck him or to get fucked by him. A small dampness forms where he swirls his thumb, teasing the tip through his clothes. A long, slender hand reaches down, and he expects him to push him away, but instead, Seungwoo pushes him down into him, forcing him to feel the whole thing. And god is he big.

The first time Seungyoun saw his cock was in the locker room at the gym, and even then, like a fool he joked about it not knowing how much he would grow to crave it.

“You’re going to tear someone apart with that thing,” he laughed, his eyes lingering on the way it fell between his legs like a third arm.

“I know what I’m doing,” he said cooly, his experience speaking for itself.

The first time they slept together, Seungyoun got on his knees for it. He felt like it was a sign of respect, but he didn’t take it. Instead, he climbed on top of Seungwoo and fucked him as it slid against his stomach, a waiting challenge. Weeks later when Seungwoo had three lathered fingers inside him, he was grateful for his obscenely long hands, but he was right. He did know what he was doing.

As he rubs him boldly in front of their friends who don’t seem to notice, he feels an ache in his body that only Seungwoo can satisfy. Who was teasing who? He guides him, running Seungyoun’s hand up and down the length and squeezing where it feels good. He could stroke him all night even though Seungwoo was doing all the work.

Seungwoo leans forward, his lips brushing against Seungyoun’s ear with a whisper. “I’m going to fuck you.”

It sends a shiver down his spine, and the others are too busy arguing to notice.

“We need to go make a phone call,” he blurts out. His whole body is shaking, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can take it. He gets up and walks to the bathroom, feeling Seungwoo not far behind. There’s a special kind of warmth that radiates off of him that everyone can feel even if they don’t recognize it, but Seungyoun knows it's there. It pulls him like a magnet, and as the door closes behind them and he hears the snap of a lock, it swallows him whole.

Seungwoo is behind him, breathing heavily into his ear and flicking it with his tongue. Seungyoun is pushed forward into the sink by his force, but seeing their reflection makes it better than he expected. The older grinds his swollen cock into him as he kisses his neck, leaving a wet slick in his wake.

“I want you,” Seungwoo says, his voice raw and haggard, before he slides his hand down the back of Seungyoun’s pants, gripping his ass and making him gasp. 

He pushes back against him with a slow, rough rhythm that makes Seungwoo’s eyes roll back. He wraps his free arm around Seungyoun’s shoulder to brace himself and grind forward while Seungyoun balances himself on the faucet, careful not to lose his grip.

“Right here?” He says, out of breath.

“What did you think was going to happen,” Seungwoo teases, sliding a finger down to graze over his hole.

“You weren’t supposed to turn this on me,” he says, craning his neck to kiss his jaw.

He hums. “It’s not my fault if you want it too.”

“Yes it is,” he says, pulling him into a long, hot, open mouth kiss that has them groaning into each other.  _ “Fuck.” _

Seungyoun pulls away gasping for air, his lips red and swollen, not sure how to control himself anymore. He knew what he was doing by tempting him out in the open, but he didn’t think it through. They aren’t  _ prepared  _ to fuck in a public bathroom. Seungwoo looks back at him with his glazed over eyes, not sure who or where he is. He takes a moment to look at him before grabbing him again, taking in how dazed and lost he looks and beaming over the fact that after all this time he can still make him like this. So much for Seungwoo’s perfect composure.

“What’s wrong? Seungwoo says, a look of concern replacing his gaze.

Seungyoun smiles as he slides his hands over his body, feeling every muscle hidden beneath his baggy clothes. “I love you, you know that?”

“Of course,” he leans forward and kisses him, slower this time with long drawn out movements that take his breath away. Their heads tilt into it, and he’s pushed back against the sink to steady himself. He pulls Seungwoo closer, forcing the other man to hold himself up on the porcelain at his sides. Seungwoo pulls away just enough to speak against his lips. “I love you too.”

Seungyoun doesn’t need anything else to push him. He grabs Seungwoo’s belt and unhooks it before undoing his pants just enough to pull his cock out. In his hand, it's a monster, and he feels the nerves swelling in his stomach. He’s sure he can make it work…

“We can’t here,” Seungwoo says in his ear, but the way he growls makes him want to try harder. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s fine,” he says, stroking the length and kissing his neck. “I can just suck you off.”

“Wait,” he says as he grabs Seungyoun’s waistband. “I have a better idea.”

“A better idea than your boyfriend sucking you off?” he teases, smiling against his mouth.

“Shut up,” he laughs, but he doesn’t stop until he has Seungyoun out and hissing against the cold air. He rolls his fingers along the length, and Seungyoun groans, dropping his head onto the older’s shoulder. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does, but his knees are already buckling. He didn’t realize how much he wanted to be touched until now.

Seungwoo breathes heavily in his ear as Seungyoun’s strokes become more sporadic, unable to concentrate on what he’s doing, but he likes it like that. They both get off on making the other useless. He pulls back and kisses him, and Seungyoun takes a plump bottom lip between his teeth and tugs at it. He runs a free hand through Seungwoo’s hair and groans as he quickens his pace.

“That feels good,” he says in almost a whimper. 

Charged by the small bit of praise, Seungwoo pushes his crotch towards him and rubs their dicks together. The new friction sends a tingle all over his body. He kisses him again, taking the time to explore his mouth with his tongue as they rub against each other. 

Seungwoo reaches down and wraps his hand around them both, his long fingers covering them both perfectly. “Then let me take care of it, baby.”

Seungyoun moans as he pumps them together, overwhelmed be the sensation of having Seungwoo control him like that while having his perfect cock against him. His mouth finds Seungwoo’s neck, and he muffles his cries into it. They still have to be careful not to get caught, but he’s overcome by the urge to bite and suck on the flesh until it bruises. He wants the world to know he’s his. A gasp escapes Seungwoo’s lips as he latches on.

“Are you sure you want to do that,” he says cautiously, but he pumps them harder and more eagerly.

“Mhm,” Seungyoun hums.

“You’re going to get us caught,” he says, out of breath, getting closer to cumming.

“What are you going to do about it,” he says, before sliding his tongue over his skin.

Seungwoo pulls away and checks himself out in the mirror. He sucks his teeth seeing the bruise already forming for the world to see. Seungyoun bites his own lip holding back a smile.

“Oops,” he says playfully.

Seungwoo looks at him with wide eyes. He isn’t angry, but he can’t believe the audacity. “Come here, you.”

He moves them, pushing Seungyoun helplessly in a fit of giggles against the wall. He grabs his length again except this time he jerks him off with the intention of making him cum as hard as possibly.

“Don’t you laugh,” he says. “I’m punishing you.”

“This isn’t, ahh, much of a punishment,” he says, his breaths quickening. He closes his eyes as he comes closer to the edge.  _ “Fuck.” _

“You like that?”

He nods his head, biting his own lip until he breaks the skin.  _ “Yes.” _

“Cum for me,” he orders, and Seungyoun couldn’t stop himself if he wanted to. The blood drains from his head as his body shakes into the orgasm, and Seungwoo milks him until he’s completely drained. He kisses the older sloppily and gratefully.

“How was that a punishment,” he says, out of breath. He reaches for Seungwoo’s cock to return the favor, but he stops him.

“That wasn’t the punishment,” he smiles wickedly. 

Seungyoun’s eyes widen, not understanding, but the second the two strong hands find his shoulders and push him down to his knees, he gets it. He reaches out to take him in his mouth, but Seungwoo grabs his chin and stops him, shaking his head no. “No, you’d like that too much. Open up.”

Seungyoun thinks this is hot, but he can’t help but giggle. Seungwoo isn’t dominate, and neither is he submissive, himself, but the game they’re playing is too much fun to snap out of even if he breaks character a little bit.

Seungwoo cracks into a smile and tries his best to force it away. “I said open up.”

Seungyoun snorts. “Yes!”

He opens his mouth like a good puppy, and even sticks his tongue out.

“Yes,  _ what?”  _ Seungwoo says.

“Yes,  _ sir?” He tries.  _

Seungwoo closes his eyes and looks away, embarrassed. “I’m going to lose my boner if you don’t stop this.”

“I’m sorry!” He says, trying to keep it together. “I’ll be good.”

“Who said you could close your mouth,” he says, and this time Seungyoun behaves. He wants to take the whole thing in his mouth until he chokes, but Seungwoo has other plans. He bounces the tip on his tongue, and it takes everything in him not to swirl it around to lick up any bit of precum leaking out. “Stay still.”

He watches eagerly as Seungwoo works himself up.

“I want to help you so bad…”

“You’ve helped enough,” he groans.

“Are you going to cum down my throat,” he asks, teasing him.

“Maybe,” he gasps as he strokes himself faster.

“Are you going to cum on my face?” he asks, actually curious to see if that’s what he’s up to.

“If it gets in your hair, you had it coming,” he said, slapping his cheek with his cock.

“You wouldn’t,” he gasps, not doing anything to stop him.

Seungwoo grabs the back of his head by his hair and tilts it back. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum, baby,” he cooes. 

“I’m going to dirty up those pretty lips of yours,” he warns, and Seungyoun hums, choosing not not to tease him anymore. He flicks his tongue to catch the first bit that slips out, grazing the tip as he does. Seungwoo groans. “Oh fuck, baby.”

He cums, and the first wave hits his tongue, but then it spills down his chin all the way to his neck. He lunges forward and takes his cock in his mouth, letting him shoot down his throat and swallowing every drop to keep it from ending up down his collar. Seungwoo pushes himself further in, fucking himself through his orgasm with Seungyoun’s full mouth. He’s never cum like this before, and he can’t seem to stop. Seungyoun’s eyes water, and he can’t breathe. He doesn’t want to stop him, but he’s in trouble.

He reaches up and grabs his ass desperately, and Seungwoo pulls out, a string of spit and cum following close behind, and Seungyoun gasps for air.

“Holy shit,” Seungwoo says. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s good,” he coughs, his eyes teary from almost choking to death. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“You were just so beautiful like that…” he says, eyes glazed again as he rubs his thumb over his lip, wiping away the excess. 

Seungyoun stands up and kisses him, making sure he can taste what he’s done. “Is this our new thing?”

“Maybe,” he smiles, satisfied.

Seungyoun turns to wash off what spilled out onto his face and neck before it dries, but Seungwoo grabs him to stop him and kisses his cheek, admiring their spent reflections.

“Leave it,” Seungwoo orders.

Seungyoun looks back at him in disbelief. “You can’t be serious.”

“You left your mark, and I left mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if there are any kinks you’d like me to try. 💕💖💞💕


End file.
